


(Intro) Chapters of the Asylum

by GoldenHero



Series: Haikyuu Mental Hospital. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Cutting, F/M, Insane Asylums, Insanity, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Paranoria, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Sleep disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of acts that show the NeKara-ShiAoFu Mental Hospital and its patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Intro) Chapters of the Asylum

Hello! 

This is the intro sequence of this Haikyuu Mental Hospital fic! In the next part, called ' _The Chapters of Symptoms'_ __ __ _ ****_will hold the chapters that are contained in this fic. In the part after that, locate _'The Symptoms of Us'_ there you will find all of the characters and their mental disabilities/disorders! Thank you for reading this introduction. Goodbye for now! 


End file.
